Masquerade
by Arisa Tokudome
Summary: A masquerade has come to an end. Who are behind the masks, and what secrets do they carry. Rewritten Version of Incursu, Bello, Amor
1. The Unveiling

The Unveiling.

* * *

**Summary: A masquerade has come to an end. Who are behind the masks, and what secrets do they carry.**

******WARNINGS! SLASH, LAUGHTER, SHOCK, SWEARING...AH well you get the point, reader beware! and it is suggested liquids should be consumed at your own rick ...and your keyboard. ******

* * *

On a wonderful October weekend, at Hogiewartie. Harry Potter was silently seething as his classmates conversed (Read shamelessly gossiping)

The common topics

-What gospel bullshit Daily Profit is sprouting

-Harry

-You-Know-Who

-Harry

-Food

-Harry

Did I mention Harry? And his so-called best friend Ron and Hermione just sat there eating. It was like he didn't exist or could hear every word they said. Only Neville who sitting next to him wasn't ignoring him, he was actually shooting him worried glances. Harry wouldn't be so angry if it was becoming a trend, every meal it was the something that over and over, he didn't exist. For a month now, after the first week of new school year beginning the entire fifth(minus Neville and sometime his "best friends"), most of the younger years and upper years started threat him like he didn't exist. Neville and the Weasley twins were the only people who seem to stick by him. He was done and he had a plan.

Dumbledore came in to the hall for breakfast, the last piece of the plan was in place, Harry smirked but quickly exchanged it out for a look of angry.

"Nev, I am leaving before I snap," Harry gritted out. The plan has begun. Some people looked up at this as Harry didn't say it quietly.

"I'll come with, I can't stand this. I feel physical ill. Gryffindor has fallen to garbage, disgusting little fleas. Man, I wonder if... Naw to fucking good for fleas," Neville announced loud enough for the hall to hear not hard when it still relatively quiet because it was morning. Calling it a shock or surprise would be an understatement (it was more like a heart attach inducer) for the hall. Quiet &amp; shy Neville Longbottom just dissed... well his entire house. (secretly Slytherins admitted that took steel balls).

Harry let a smirk grace his lips, (Snape thought is was a very Slytherin smirk) Neville smirked right back as Harry grasped Neville's forearm and hoisted him up. Both boys grabbed their bags and were about to leave when Harry's smirk turned towards a feral nature. "Time to mess with the system"Harry whispered so not even the those closest to them heard.

Neville smirked mirroring Harry's, scaring most of the first years of all the house and worrying th rest because they became out right vicious. The twins were silently laughing haven read Harry's lips and knew most of the plan that was being played out.

"Well, isn't this a lovely day Neville, I mean look at the wonderful sheep in lion clothing to the right, Bah Bah Bah. Such wonderful sheep following after the shepherd. Think if I faked an article that jumping off cliffs wouldn't hurt anyone, they would become lemmings?" Harry asked so innocently that it took the slower members of the house a minute or so to catch on.

Before the outrage could be voiced docile Neville laughed, "Harry, I wouldn't put it pass them. Harry we are talking about people who I swear flip a coin just to see if today they like you or not. Gryffindor courage my ass, they don't know the difference between courage and stupidity, isn't that correct professor Snape?" Neville asked smiling at the potions' teacher. Snape just blinked and kept his face impassive.

"My mum was right you are an arrogant attention seeking lair?" Lavender yelled in he quiet hall. Some had nodded in self-righteousness but others noted she sound more like arrogant twit with a whine her voice.

Harry tilted his head in an innocent confused fashion, "Neville when did I start existing to them again." Neville shrugged and Harry adopted a dark menacing smile, making some shiver "Anyways not that is important, what is more important is how pathetic that sounded. It was a total knock off what professor Snape said in first year. Professor, you should teach a class how to properly insult me. I mean really you people need to be creative. I have been insulted all my life, I have had worse thrown at me then even Snape has thrown. I am use to being called crazy, insane, violent and an attention seeker. At 'home' it's also an ungrateful freak, personal I would call myself a human slave but I am crazy so I have no say. So does anyone have a better fucking insult?" Harry sneered at the silent hall.

Harry raised a single eyebrow at silence, "no? Well then I will give you a proper creative insult." Harry faced split in to gleeful smile that had Slytherins on the edge of their seats wondering what was to come "Here is today's definition of Gryffindor; fickle little rats that blame others for doing nothing while doing nothing themselves. They back stab when the going gets tough. Male gryfindors are known to have the emotional range of a teaspoon while the female are over-emotional bitches. Synonyms are hypocrites, rats, Peter Pettigrew, back stabbers, cowards, bullies, weak, and sheeple. See Brown that's a proper insult." Harry smiled as every word hit their Gryffindor pride. The teachers and headmaster were to shocked to do anything as were the rest of the houses although Snape and some slytherins' lip twitched like they were trying to not smile.

"Harry, may I?" Neville asked sincerely, Harry just nodded. "Lesson two on insult 101, having a friend is a great advantage because they help rubbing the salt in the wound and dealing more damage. For example, Harry, my dear friend, you jumped over the important bits like Gryffindor drove away their golden boy and their best seeker. I also would go on about how there are snakes in lions clothing in their mix, but you know your 'house pride' probably couldn't take it. Oops said it anyways," Neville smiled largely and Harry just chuckled. The poor twins had to silence themselves just so they would interrupt the show.

The first one to break the dazed silence which has filled the hall since Neville finished talking was certain red head.

"Who are the dirty snakes in our house!" Seamus roared, his face nearly the same color of Weasley hair . The other houses and most of gryffindor (the others were too angry too move) face palmed at the stupidity of the Irish boy. If one was to turn away from the scene and look to the teachers, professor Snape and McGonagall both had their faces in their hands wondering if he had a brain at all. Professor Flitwick and the other teachers look disgusted at amount of stupid the boy had. Professor Sprout looked at the boy's house mates in pity most had their faces hidden in shame. Dumbledore's face was blank and was without the eye twinkle. Umbridge was unconscious have been stunned by the twins.

"Santa Claus and John Doe," Harry sneered, sounding close to when Snape does.

"Who are they!" Seamus replied loudly missing the sarcasm.

"For FUCK SAKES," Hermione yelled standing up and turning to the shocked irish boy. Seamus was wearing the same jaw opened wide eyed look most of the hall was wearing. Only a hand full of people didn't look shocked at her swearing. Harry, Neville, the twins, Ginny, Ron and Dumbledore(he is shocked just not showing it). Even Snape was showing shock, well for Snape, his eyes were wide but his jaw was closed.

"You Seamus Finnigin, win the award as the stupidest being I have ever met and I have met a fucking troll. Harry and Neville are the 'Dirty snakes' as you called them,"Seamus squawked indignantly at Hermione's words.

"But he's.."Seamus didn't finish because Hermione punched him leaving him unconscious. Draco lips twitched as he remember how hard she hits. Shaking out her fist and looking at the aghast hall.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever he was about to say was brainless and tactless, I was tired of listening to him." Harry, Ron, Neville, and the twins all chuckled at the girl. Ginny was burying her face in her arms in laughter.

"'Mione, I think we all thank you. I was feeling brain cells dying listening to that," Harry replied.

"Harry dear, we have known him for nearly five years, and still top studies, I think we are immune," Hermione said as she saunter over with her book bag. Ronald following still chuckling and shaking his head.

"Yes but he must have gotten worse," Neville wisely. Hermione just nodded.

"Well shall we get on to the main event?" Ginny asked, as she came up to the group with the twins following.

"Buuuuut I want to mess with them more," Harry pouted and huffed as Ginny laughed and messed up his hair. "But fine."

"Any way, reintroduction are in order, My name is Harrison James Weasley-Potter," as he said his name, a ripple stated from his head down. Revealing his was once wearing a glamor. Harry's eyes became a more vibrant green but their was blue and brown fleck in the coloring. His hair had flatten out and had red tips. His eye brow was pierced. His facial structure stayed much the same (only Snape and a some more observant people could tell there was Weasley in him)but the hair and piecing gave him a more bad boy feel. He was also taller by a few inches(about 6ft) and more filled out. Harry's voice became deeper as well. "To my right this is my older sister Hermione Jean GrangerWeasley-Potter," again as he said her name a ripple to show a glamor. Hermione was very much same in facial stature and hight. Her hair though was a dark auburn red (much like lily potter's) and her brown eyes now had flecks of blue and green. "To my left is my brother Ronald Billius Weasley-Potter" Ron changed the most out of them all because the only obvious difference between Harry and Ron were Harry had his scar though he bangs covered it, there of course were subtle diffences, Ron had a more Weasley facial structure while Harry had more Evans. "Then there are my older brother Fredrick Gideon Weasley-Potter and George Fabian Weasley-Potter, and my little sister Ginevera Molly Weasley-Potter" The twin changed quite a bit as well. Their hair was the same as Harry's but shorter. Their left eye was blue and the right was green. They looked more like Charlie in muscles then as lanky as they were. Ginny stayed very much the same, her hair was still vibrant red but her eyes changed like Hermione to add green and blue flecks to her already brown eyes.

"I am Neville Frank Longbottom," Neville also had a glamor. Neville was about 6'1 and he lost all his baby fat and turned it in to muscles. Everything else was more or less the same he just looked older and more mature.

"I trust every Weasley with my life, I am saying this because these six as are the other Weasleys are under my protection, you fuck with them and you fuck with me," the hall shivered as Harry's eyes flashed an eerie gold.

"Oh, but see I am not the only one to be afraid of, I mean you mess with one of us you mess with all of us. Including our oldest brothers, ones a dragon tamer, the other is cruse breaker and one as access to many blackmail material at the ministry, my godfathers Remus Lupin and wait for it Sirius Black, my grand godmother and Neville's gran, madam Longbottom and lets of course not to forget Molly and Arthur, my blood adopted parents." Harry grin as he watched everyone including Dumbledore pale. Harry nor the other Weasleys were surprised when more people paled for Molly than Sirius. Although they were going leave that part out when they re-told the story to Sirius at least to big of a blow to his ego.

"Ah, why didn't you show this before?" Susan Bones asked standing up. It was a great honor to be blood adopted.

Harry shared a look with the others, and smiled sweetly at the brave girl, "It is complicated long story evolving different potions that effect the personality and brain." Susan and few other gasped at the implications.

"So, Dumbles how does it feel knowing all your pawns are know out of our control?" Harry asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes sir, how do feel that you spells and blocks are gone? Your potions out our systems? Hmmm?" Ron asked matching Harry's tone. Said man was in to much shock to deny, or bamboozle his way out of blame. The hall became a deathly quiet and the six just smirked Dumbledore wasn't running from this, not that he could. Lady Hogwarts was on their side.

Harry and Ron were taking great delight, watch the paralyzed Dumbledore. They all were. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were looking at the six in awe the later also with some curiosity. Hufflepuff was glaring at the headmaster and Gryffindor were torn feeling sad or angry at being betrayed. By who, none of the Weasley-Potter siblings knew.

"**Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**" McGonagall growled out, bring the shocked Headmaster around. He glanced at his Deputy and paled.

Gulping the Headmaster said," Now, I can explain,"

"Yes, you can sir, but will it be the truth," Harry said walking up to the front table smiling.

"I highly doubt it, brother," Ron said.

"That's okay, we will EVERYONE a chance to hear BOTH sides of the story," Hermione said with a sickly sweet voice that sent chill through everyone's bones especially Dumbledore's. Before more could be said the doors opened and the adult Weasleys' walked in. Arthur and Molly harderly looked different except they looked younger. Bill and Charlie hardly changed because of their age but you could see that their eyes were more greenish and their hair was a shade darker. It fitted them well and made them seem more intimating. Percy was like a slap in the face for those that remembered the boy, rule-biding stick in the mud. Percy's hair was now a deep red and he added blonde streaks. He kept the same blue eyes. It was what Percy wore that was shocking. He wore a tight t-shirt that said "I'll try to be nicer, if you try to be smarter" and leather pants. The back ink horntail wrapped around his right arm (which was shockingly buff). The glare he sent towards Dumbledore made most review on who was the most dangerous adult Weasley brother (Because mama Weasley wins hands down on being the most dangerous and scary adult Weasley). Some were so focused on Percy they missed a short brown-haired man, who was wearing was wearing sunglasses and a tux, waltzed in. Following said man were Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy who were leading Minster Fudge and Ameila Bones in the Hall. The last person through was Remus Lupin, he looked better then most last saw him. He filled out and didn't look sickly anymore. Once he was through the doors the closed quickly.

"Hello," Harry said smiling as did the rest of his siblings. He walked around and hugged each new person that entered even the mostly unknown person. Which made Dumbledore give a very unmanly squeak when he got a good look at the man. The only person he nor his siblings didn't hug was Fudge. Surprisingly(to those that didn't know the story) once Harry and his siblings were done hugging them, Percy pulled Harry to him and hugged him again tightly.

"Missed you little brother," As to plan Percy had to pretend to cut ties with his family neaning he hasn't seem Harry in awhile. Harry gripped Percy just as hard as Percy was gripping him. Harry missed Percy dearly, Percy sometimes just understood better him than his other siblings (except Ron).

"What circus have you brought to my school? " Dumbledore roared, making some flinch back but Harry who turned around in lean against Percy's chest raise an eyebrow like looking a child having a tantrum.

"Well I want to tell my side of the story, I want to have the support and back up from my family," Harry said slowly and calmly.

Dumbledore sputtered and stood up pointing to the still unknown man, "You call that monster family, after all he did!" he yelled. This made Harry and the man chuckle.

"Albus, didn't they already say the blocks are gone, even the memory ones. We know the truth. If there a monster in this room it is you. You twinkling sick fuck," the man flipped the paling old man the bird and smiled cruelly as his eyes flashed red. This clued most in on who the man was. Voldemort but prefered now Marvolo.

"Thought yourself infallible and we wouldn't remember the amount of experiment you done, you sick fool," Harry said snidely. Percy tighten his arms around his little brother as Ron grabbed Harry's hand. The rest of the family grew dark looks and glared all their worth at the man. Even some of the halls who put together the comments glared. Some were green but held it in.

"We are going to tell our side because we want you damned with no going back. We want to make sure you damn fucking well never become a martyr!" a new voice echoed in the glaring hall. All the hall eyes shiveled to where the voice came from. Eyes widen as they relaized it was Draco Malfoy who was standing up and radiated power not the arrogance he usually did. Draco made his way around the Ravenclaw table Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood followed. Somehow the old bumblebee paled more than before. The three hugged each member of the family.

"How do you feel now?" Luna said in whimsical disgusted tone only she could pull off.

"Lady Hogwarts if you would, please," Harry asked. Before the hall could be confused darkness settled and weightless feeling took over. Once both sensations cleared people were stunned. They were all seated in couches or beanbags on a carpeted floor. The hall changed it self to audience hall/family room. They all faced the by far the largest couch which had big fully black rug in front of it which Lady Hogwarts seemed to deposit the Black-Longbottom-Lupin-Malfoy-Potter-Riddle-Weasley family on. The adults on the couch and the younger ones on the rug. [Couch: Sirius, Lucius, Marvolo, Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Molly. Rug: Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George, Theodore, Ron, Percy, Harry, and Draco (they were all laid around each other and leaning against each other)]. Lady Hogwarts placed Amelia beside you niece and Fudge beside the bound Umbridge. The teachers Lady Hogwarts gave them comfortable chairs around the edge of the hall. Once everyone was situated and looking towards the group. Harry took in a deep breath and began telling his story.

"We have to begin a little bit after I was born..."

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER OF THE REWRITTEN STORY DONE. **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE IN HARRY'S POV. IT MAY CHANGE TO OTHERS AS WELL.**

**I WILL NOT GET TO GRAPHIC, THERE ARE ELEVEN YEARS OLD IN THE ROOM. ABOUT THE SWEARING WELL MEH.**


	2. Before The Beginning

Before The Beginning

* * *

**Summary: A masquerade has come to an end. Who are behind the masks, and what secrets do they carry.**

******WARNINGS! SLASH, LAUGHTER, SHOCK, SWEARING...AH well you get the point, reader beware! and it is suggested liquids should be consumed at your own rick ...and your keyboard. ******

* * *

Previously

_Lady Hogwarts if you would, please," Harry asked. Before the hall could be confused darkness settled and weightless feeling took over. Once both sensations cleared people were stunned. They were all seated in couches or bean bags on a carpeted floor. The hall changed it self to audience hall/family room. They all faced the by far the largest couch which had big fully black rug in front of it which Lady Hogwarts seemed to deposit the Black-Longbottom-Lupin-Malfoy-Potter-Riddle-Weasley family on. The adults on the couch and the younger ones on the rug. [Couch: Sirius, Lucius, Marvolo, Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Molly. Rug: Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George, Theodore, Ron, Percy, Harry, and Draco (they were all laid around each other and leaning against each other)]. Lady Hogwarts placed Amelia beside you niece and Fudge beside the bound Umbridge. The teachers Lady Hogwarts gave them comfortable chairs around the edge of the hall. Once everyone was situated and looking towards the group. Harry took in a deep breath and began telling his story._

_"We have to begin a little bit after I was born..."_

* * *

June 4 1981

It was a normal day in the Godric Hollows household, well as normal as you can get with a red-head, a prankster and a 10 month old additionally to that is that they are a witch and wizards. Lilly, James and Baby Harry were all in the family room, it was a well lived in room. Toys, papers, and things were scattered all around the room and family and friends pictures hung on the wall.

Harry watched as James pick up Lilly.

"James!" Lilly squealed as James swung her around. Harry giggled as both adults laughed and smiled. The giggling caught the two playing adults attention. They both smiled at the giggling boy. James swooped down and swung Harry up causing Harry to squeal in delight and giggle more.

"Oh, you like that my little flyer," James smiled as he kept swinging. James call Harry, his little flyer since Harry had a habit of accidental magic that made him fly. Lilly was torn from being worried and smiling at the giggling boy. She decide not to nag, James has never dropped Harry before and she knew if he did he would be harder on himself then she would so she shrugged and went to the kitchen to begin dinner. As she made some sausages and potatoes, the giggling quieted down and Lilly could hear James reading to Harry. The timer went off and the back door slammed open, a black hound dog came sliding in only stopping when it ran in to the kitchen table with a yelp. Lilly shook her head as she heard laughter from the still open door. James came out carrying Harry to see what the noise was and took one look at the dog who seemed to gotten stuck under the kitchen chair and was having problems getting unstuck and laughed. Lilly pulled out dinner ignoring as three newcomers who walked in still laughing. James settled Harry down in his high chair and then help the black dog become unstuck from under the chair.

The dog soon changed in to a blushing black-haired young man who goes by the names Sirius Orion Black, Padfoot, shit-head, klutz or arse, depending on one's mood.

"Padfoot, we told you to slow down," a clean-shaven weary looking brown-haired man with soft brown eyes, Remus John Lupin.

"Shut it Remy, I did!" Sirius snapped and continued pouting.

"Sirius, I am pretty sure you sped up," Remus rolled his eyes. The others were ignoring the two hysterically laughing men who were leaning on each other. Finally Sirius' pride demand that he say something. The third had moved over to play with Harry ignoring the others.

"Shut it, dumb and dumber!" Sirius soundly like petulant child instead of the vicious adult he was going for. The two laughing stood up and shook themselves off. The taller of the two was Lucius Malfoy, he had white hair which made his blue eyes stand out more and matched well to his aristocratic features. His eyes danced with mirth as he straighten his plain white shirt and jeans. The other was Severus Eli Snape, black hair and nearly black eyes, just chuckled and smoothed his darker clothes. The two were best friends but no one could ever guess why. They were complete opposites. Lucius appearance must be perfect and light, Severus doesn't care as long as nothing is in the way and in black. Lucius is the messiest person to every grace the planet, Severus one thing out-of-place and he will redo it. Slughorn and the other potion masters, shudder when people ask about Lucius Malfoy and potions in the same sentence. His friends and year mate squeaked in fear silently ever time they had potion class and it was never because of Slughorn. It was always a quiet journey to the potion classroom when Lucius Malfoy was in your class, there was a chance you wouldn't come back. Untill Lucius was paired with Severus. Severus is incredible at potions because of Lucius' lack, he was the only one brave enough to pair with Lucius and from then on he had to be incredible or they would all be dead. It was because Lucius deadly potion skills they became friends.

The third, the one talking and playing with Harry ignoring the others, had short brown-haired man, who oddly was wearing was wearing sunglasses inside. Harry cooed and giggled as the man, as Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin tickled his toes. Most of the light side would be surprised(read scream and faint) by the man soft expression and the fact he was allowed around children because they know him as the Dark Lord Voldemort, you-know-who or such rot. Why they feared him he understood but it frustrated him it wasn't him doing the most extensive damage, it was Dumbers! He would have never went after the Bones, Prewetts nor McKinnon, one they weren't against him, two it would hurt his own by their deaths and most of all less blood shed is best. Luckily the Prewett twins he was able to save but they are now in a coma and it is unsure when they will wake. Harry seemed to know what Marvolo was thinking because he distracted the man by making a whine and kicked out to hit the limp hand that stopped tickling him. Marvolo smiled and began to tickled again shaking the dark thoughts away.

"Oh, sorry did that hurt you mutt?" Lucius smiled and his eyes danced with mirth as he graceful flopped in to the nearest chair. Severus followed suit taking a seat still chuckling, he ruffled Harry's hair as he walked past the boy and received a small child's glare. Severus just smiled indulgently at the boy. Sirius huffed and lip stuck out more and plopped himself in on of the chairs and folded his arms making him look even more childlike. Remus took a seat snikering, nearly missing the chair luckily only Marvolo noticed but said nothing.

"Shut it you three, your sexual tension does not need to be in the kitchen with a child present," Lilly said matter-of-factly as she put the food on the table causing the three choke on their spit. Remus laughed uproariously and Marvolo was too focused on playing with Harry to care.

"Ah, Lucy and I are definitely not in a triad relationship," Sirius said with a twitch eye. Lucius just nodded in horror at the thought.

"Eww, Lilly that be like being with you, you are my sister and he is my brother, just Ew," Severus said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh that right, you prefer tall and thin men with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back," Lilly smirked as she teased the mortified Severus and James. The others couldn't decide whether to laugh, or gag at the thought.

"EW!" James and Severus said together.

"No way, we can be civil, kind of friends, but just no," Severus said, his hands moving to emphasise the horror and repulsion of the thought.

"Opps, I guess you only like the tall and regal," they all groaned, Lilly smirked. They should have known she would have gotten them back for the comments the other day. No girl or women likes it when it is implied that they were getting a little round.

"And James always did have a thing for red-heads, maybe he with one of the twins behind my back?" Lilly smiled teasingly with a raised eyebrow at the blushing Severus and the wide-eyed James.

"Ah, no, you are my Lilly flower, Fabian and Gideon are good-looking blokes and I swing which every way but my heart first and always will belong to you," James said sweetly and hugged Lilly. Lilly smiled and rolled her eyes however she loved that he never let a day go by with out sweet talking and declaring his love for her in ridiculous and overly sweet ways. Harry giggled as Marvolo made a gagging face at the amount of sweetness in the air which Sirius and Lucius added by the eyes they were making at each other. Severus looked uncomfortable, but if one was observant enough you could see his eyes flickering towards Marvolo who wasn't paying attention to anyone but Harry who had grabbed his finger and was waving his hand around pulling the finger with his hand giggling up a storm. Although Marvolo wouldn't have understood the look if he saw anyways. Remus though saw and rolled his eyes, through he couldn't wait until he met his mate but unlike many people he was a patient man.

The couples pulled themselves away from their significant other and Lilly finished putting the food on the table, they all sat around the table grabbing the shepherd pie. It was quiet other then Harry eating and the clink of the nickel forks and knives.

"What brought you four here anyway?" Lilly asked finally, drawing looks from James who thought she invited them here. While Marvolo, Severus, Remus and Lucius seemed to realize they did had a reasons to be here. Marvolo noticed how much food Lilly made for only two adults.

"Was someone suppose to come visit?" Marvolo asked gesturing to the amount of food on the table.

"Yes, you," Lilly stated matter of factly. The other adults blinked and looked confused.

"But we didn't..." Sirius began but Lilly stopped him by patting his shoulder.

"Don't question it," Lilly gave them all a hard stare, and they nodded.

"Ah, I am here because Dumbles is driving me insane," Severus shrugged.

"I am suppose to be trying to talk to the Alfar to join the light side, but I already know where they are allied. I was the one to talk to them in to our side," Sirius smirked and went back to shoving food in his mouth.

"Same, with the werewolves," Remus said with a half a shrug.

"Nar and Bella are driving me insane, with birthday plans for Draco and Casey. It is almost as bad during when they were both pregnant. Although I am thankful I have friends with geniuses who created a spell so I didn't have to do the deed, but I wouldn't have casted it if I knew Bella would be pregnant too" Lucius shuddered at the thought of touching a women. Sirius and Severus who sat on either side of Lucius patted his shoulder. They were the ones stuck listening to him whine about it, so of course they decided to make the spell they could only handle so much of the Malfoy flare before strangulation occurred.

Marvolo on the other hand didn't answer not because he didn't want to but because he was distracted and was playing with Harry and making him giggle. Feeling eyes on him though he turned and looked at them. Harry noticed Marvolo was looking around but tilted his head in confusion but went back to munching on his food in delight.

"Why did you appear, you usually give us warning," James shook his head and smiled.

"Harry was missing me," Marvolo said like it explained it all and to the group around the table it did, to an outsider who didn't know that somehow Marvolo and Harry were connected with a Thair bond (sibling bond), a not a rare bond but are usually seen between twins and such. It was already tested Marvolo and Harry weren't separated twins in a plan concocted by Dumbles nor Grindelwald. They weren't related by anything closer than 4th cousins. It seemed it was just the fates for them to have such a bond. Marvolo was drawn away from them again by Harry grabbing his fingers again.

The others nodded in acceptance and smiled. They went back to eating and talk about non-consequently things. It wasn't until two translucent phoenix half way through desert, apple crumble, that everyone's smiles fell. Unsurprisingly each phoenix had different messages it was Dumbledore who sent them.

"James, there has been attack from Voldemort in Leeds leave Lilly with Harry, we need your help," then the first Phoenix dispersed. James rolled his eyes but stood up none the less. Marvolo was pretty sure he was sitting in the room and his minions(as Lilly called them) had no plans, so it had to be Dumbledore own work.

"Sirius, your brother's body just appeared on the grounds. We suspect Voldemort's work," this caused the entire room to stop and stare. Not sure if they wanted to laugh or not. All four knew Regulus was not in the country and the first person to know he was dead was sitting in the room. Marvolo knew what the condition ever member of his inner circle and he knew Regulus was not dead, he was quite okay in the Caribbean on his honeymoon at that was about as far as he wanted to look in to Regulus well-being. Knowing Regulus and Rabastan were happily on their honeymoon and knowing intellectual what happens and then feeling what happen are two very different things.

"What the hell?" Sirius said finally.

"What the hell?" Sirius said finally.

"Dumbles, has a plot. Be careful," Marvolo said and pulled out two necklace with a curved dragon tooth on it and tossed to the two men. "They will protect you from every harmful spell, and as caution I place a fail safe in them which will protect you from harm from myself as well. In case Dumbles gets a hold of me. They will also can't never be taken off by anyone but yourself while in a clear mind." They stared at Marvolo, it was a great feet to make things as such and he made it for them.

Rolling his eyes, Marvolo made a shooing motion "Get going, Dumbles hates waiting." The two nodded and left being cautious Sirius apparated to a few more places hiding his original destination. James apparated straight to the site and landed in the middle of battle.

Marvolo, once the other two left, handed a platinum snake to Severus, a titanium chain with a jade stone on it to Remus, a Calla Lilly pendent to Lilly and five blue ice quartz necklaces to Lucius for him and his family. Rabastan and Regulus already received theirs before they went on their honeymoon. Rodolphus as received his but only because he was with his brother at the time. He had something for Harry as well but it was more complicated than the others. It was magical black snake which would form a symbiotic bond with Harry. It would become a bracelet and would protect him from all those that mean harm even himself and take care of him if by chance no one else could.

"It has the same protections as Sirius and James' pendents do. I forgot to mention if by chance someone throws something harmful enough to cause death. It will portkey you away and leave an illusion or if it can not it will change the composition of the spell to a stunner," Marvolo said as he pulled as the black snake he was going to use out of his sleeve, hissed at it and pointed to Harry telling it that is who she is suppose to protect. Nodding the snake moved and twisted it self around Harry's arm. Harry wasn't afraid like other children would be. He was more curious then anything. A** bright light flashed and a clear white tattoo appeared where the once black snake was.**

* * *

"It would be these pendents and snake that would save each their lives, on countless occasions. James nearly died during the raid in Leeds and Dumbledore tried using manipulation spells but they fell off Sirius like butter but Sirius never let the old man know," Harry said, the hall was in stunned silence. It was like they watched and at the same time they were one of the people in the room as Harry spoke. Even the people who were there were a little surprised by the new outlook on the event.

"Does that mean James and Lilly are alive?" Professor McGonagall asked. Voice the question which was on the tip of many tongues.

"Yes and no, they are in status like death coma, in which we haven't been able to pull them out of," Severus said with a remorseful sigh. He was the main on in charge of the research on how to wake them up.

"I didn't know we were still in coma?" A questioning recognizable voice said. The hall occupants eyes looked all over the room searching for the elusive voice but found nothing. A smack was heard.

"Shut it," a different rough voice said.

"Well our cover is blown," a feminine sweet voice said with a sigh. A shimmering light at the entrance and a group of six stood there, three thought to be dead and the other three escaped convicts. Lilly and James Potter. Regulus and Rabastan Black. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Things just got interesting... more interesting.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**Sorry for how long it took, lots of things happened. **

**Anyway, like or not?**

**I am trying to write longer chapters so it may be awhile until the next one.**


	3. Beginning

The Beginning

* * *

**Summary: A masquerade has come to an end. Who are behind the masks, and what secrets do they carry.**

**WARNINGS! SLASH, LAUGHTER, SHOCK, SWEARING...AH well you get the point, reader beware! and it is suggested liquids should be consumed at your own rick ...and your keyboard. **

* * *

_Previously_

_"Does that mean James and Lilly are alive?" Professor McGonagall asked. Voice the question which was on the tip of many tongues._

_"Yes and no, they are in status like death coma, in which we haven't been able to pull them out of," Severus said with a remorseful sigh. He was the main on in charge of the research on how to wake them up._

_"I didn't know we were still in coma?" A questioning recognizable voice said. The hall occupants eyes looked all over the room searching for the elusive voice but found nothing. A smack was heard._

_"Shut it," a different rough voice said._

_"Well our cover is blown," a feminine sweet voice said with a sigh. A shimmering light at the entrance and a group of six stood there, three thought to be dead and the other three escaped convicts. Lilly and James Potter. Regulus and Rabastan Black. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Things just got interesting... more interesting._

* * *

"Lilly, you are awake" Severus said stunned, staring at the red-headed women who was torn between glaring at James, and smiling sweetly at everyone else.

"Yup, I woke up an hour and half ago," Lilly said with a large smile which had a devious smirk that seem to linger below the surface. It was only confirmed by Regulus and James twitching a smidge.

"She was very direct and forceful in threatening us to wake up," James answered the questioning looks from Sirius and Remus. They both paled as did everyone who is a friend of Lilly's well except Bella who seemed to beam at the thought that her best friend was back in action.

"Scared the crap out of us. Apparated to the dinning room in the middle of breakfast. James landed in Fenrir lap and spooked everyone and Regulus the complete clutz did end in the huge ass ugly vase and broke it like we all said he would. Lilly being her lovely self appeared and sat beside Bella and they just struck up a horrifying conversation like old times," Rabastan snickered and smirked at the blushing Regulus. "So, we have some scarred underlings to deal with, Fenrir and James didn't help the issue at all because they started up a conversation on the old days without moving. The dinning room table needs to be repaired Regulus somehow got the non-burning candles to light the table on fire again," Rodolphus continued being the most mature and least like to embellished. His little speech though was riddled with sighs and looks to the heavens. There were many suppressing snickers and laughter at the images being created.

Marvolo gave a long sigh and messaged his temples, "I am glad you are awake but by gods I really do not miss the headaches you bring with you. Not that your children do not do the same." James had a proud smile on his face at that which only made Marvolo head hurt more

"So what's up?" James said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth.

"Just telling my life story and how evil the-man-with-too-many-names is. You actually arrived just after I told them about the amulets which is kind of weird" Harry trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ah, well Lady Hogwarts is the one that dragged us here to that is probably it. We were here since the beginning just cut off," Lilly said with a smile and began leading the group up to where Harry and the rest of the family is. Lilly crushed everyone with hug, surprising all those that haven't actually met the women.

She had something to say about everyone though "Billy, be more careful. Charlie, still after dragons I see and giving everyone grey hairs. Percy, thank you for all you have done. Fred, Thyme. George, try and stop your brother from destroying himself, I barely prevented the last one. Ron, Harry, what I am going to do with you two. Ginny, you are almost as bad as Harry, Ron, Charlie and the Twins at giving me grey hair. Luna, you are just precious thank you for looking out for this bunch. Hermione, thank you for keeping everyone nice and alive with most of them in one piece. Neville, you are nearly up there with the twins for potion accidents and giving me grey hair, please be more careful. Theodore, I thank you for leveling Ron out and keeping him grounded. Draco, you are very much like your father but you at least still have some of your mother's down-to-earthiness which is good because two Lucius is a horror that can never be unleashed. Molly, Arthur thank you for taking care of everyone and trying to reign them all in. Marvolo, you are as dense as four feet of marble. Remus, you are doing a good job at making sure no one {coughing by James in the background suspiciously sounds like Padfoot] doesn't off themselves accidentally. Sirius, explosives, really, is should have expected that you would be talented at it though. Lucius, in the left night stand in the Malfoy town house is Sirius' notes on explosives and what you were looking for. Severus, grow a backbone also check over Siri notes." Lilly said this all with a knowing looking her eyes and their was only a few not thrown off even a bit was Harry who just hugged his mum tightly and those who grew up with Lilly.

"So, this is who Harry get his knowing thing from," Percy said after a moment.

"Genetics and something else that will be explained later," Harry said with a smirk. The teens groaned at this because it what Harry always told them when they asked. The new arrivals settled themselves with the others. Lilly sitting on the floor with the teens and the couch being enlarged to accommodate the five other adults. The hall during this whole exchange was a dull roar with talking and questions.

"Alright, alright, settle down. The next memory will be of the fateful Hallow Eve's night and what actually happened," Harry gave the gagged and bound Dumbledore [whom many had forgotten because since the man couldn't talk no one wanted to look at the awful robes if they didn't have too.] a feral and vicious smirk. He continued with his tale. Only Lilly notice the glazed eyes he got as he began to talk.

* * *

October 31st 1981

It was a little before six in the evening. The Potter family were in the family room. Lilly reading and writing in a journal next to the stone fire place, James entertaining little Harry by making smoke rings. Harry smiled and with a giggle went to grasp the smoke only for his hand to go through it which made him giggle more but then the young child felt a cold icy chill run up his spine and he stopped. This caused Lilly to look at her suddenly quiet son and her befuddled husband. Looking at her son she say a look of absolute concentration.

"What's wrong hunny?" Lilly asked quietly spooking the boy. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Wrong, no, danger come here. Marvo not him, is him. Color bee has strings." The boy said with emphasis actions as he tried to explain what was wrong in the few words he knew to his wide eyed mother and his confused father. Lilly grabbed her son as the backdoor was thrown open.

"James, Marvolo isn't himself, Dumbles got him." Lilly whispered in James' ear as she moved past. James nodded, they all had a plan for when this happened.

"Lilly take Harry and run," James yelled even though, Lilly was already up the stairs.

He rushed and held off a controlled and glamoured Marvolo but was soon down by the on slaughter of spells and a killing cruse. The amulet did it job but James' core was too depleted and combine it with the false death. He fell in to a deep coma.

'Voldemort' went up stairs not knowing for the five minutes that Lilly had. She had weaved and braided spells, runes and charms over herself and her son. She was prepared something that would throw the largest kink in to Dumbledore's plan.

"Harry, my son, do not worry I will not leave you," Lilly whispered to her teary son.

"Mama," Harry said with his arms reaching up, Lilly picked him up careful of the runes and kissed him on the forehead. She put back down quickly when she heard footsteps outside the door. She blocked the wood chips from the blown in door from hitting Harry. With on last small smile she turned around and faced 'Voldemort'.

"Step aside foolish girl," Lilly noted that even his voice was changed.

"No," Lilly said coolly like she was denying cookies.

"Step aside foolish girl,"

"I refuse," Lilly snarled out, acting if the Headmaster wanted to see what happened.

"Foolish mudblood. Fine, die like you blood traitor husband and half-breed son." 'Voldemort' sneered out. Lilly would have rolled her eyes if it wouldn't have tipped someone off. Lilly didn't move when she saw the green coming at her.

"nuk ishte faji juaj," She said when she was hit. A small white light enveloped as she went down but 'Voldemort' didn't see it. She felt like someone was separating her like Velcro. She knew that it was her spells and runes at work as she as her soul rose off her body. She watched as 'Voldemort' turned his wand on Harry and fired the killing cruse only for it to rebound. He seemed to become separated as his body dropped but his spirit stayed standing. He looked his handsome self again, he had a horrified and disgusted look on his face. He looked around and move closer to the teary but silent Harry. Harry just looked up at Marvolo and smiled wide when he saw it was really Marvolo and not 'Voldemort'. Marvolo went to open his mouth but nothing came out even though he tried. He looked sadly at the boy and left as he heard noise down stairs. Marvolo knew his friends and brother would be okay but he need to go before Dumbledore found him. Lilly floated over to her son once Marvolo left and sung a lullaby which soothed him and made him sleep.

* * *

"Nuk ishte faji juaj means it wasn't your fault in Albanian." Lilly said once everyone came out of the trance they seemed to fall in to when Harry spoke.

"Everyone on Marvolo side knew what to do in this situation. After I was a sleep apparently Hagrid and Sirius showed up. Sirius had to play a part but before he left he made sure to hide anything that could point to something we didn't want. He also made sure he could track me anywhere. Sirius went after Peter and they both played their parts magnificently. Sirius never really went to Azkaban. A duplicate went in his place after being picked up during mid transport by Lucius. Severus would have went too but he had to help the Longbottoms and the Lestranges. I was place in the Dursley's home under the some impressive wards but not the blood wards Dumbledore was spouting off about. It wasn't until I nine when they could actually reach me." Harry said sounding quite bitter at the end.

* * *

**Yep, finally a new chapter.**

**I am really sorry for the wait, I haven't had much inspiration as of late**

**I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS OF CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO. **

**Anyway some news for you all.**

**Writers out there is you check out my forum which the link is on my profile, it has a bunch of prompts and things.**

**Readers of any of my others stories, I will try to write chapters for them as well.**

**I have all my stories backed up on Archive of my own.**

**Review and give me your thoughts.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER, THIS IS JUST FOR FUN.**


End file.
